Crossing the Point of No Return
by LadyWAndAngelofMusic2008
Summary: [Rating for sensuality - rating WILL go up to R in chapter 3] A different ending to the NEW MOVIE. What if Point of No Return was different... ErikChristine Romance. R&R please!
1. Chapter One

Legal Disclaimer: We own nothing having to do with Phantom. Dammit.

Notes: Ahh, the second story by LadyWillow and AngelofMusic2008. Hurray! This fic starts right at the end of Point of no Return in THE NEW MOVIE. This fic follows the movie, and not the musical. It is also slightly influenced by the novels by Gaston Leroux and Susan Kay.

Chapter One:

--------

Erik held Christine close, his lips barely brushing her ear, and sang softly. "Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you, here beside you..." He spun her out, looking at her face with tears in his eyes. "Anywhere you go, let me go too....Christine, that's all I ask of..."  
**  
**Looking up at Erik with wide eyes, Christine's chest rose and fell rapidly as her mind raced. _Oh God..._ was all she could think. She knew that Raoul was watching, knew that the police were watching, everyone waiting for her to make some kind of sign. Reaching up, she touched his cheek, looking deeply into his eyes. She still didn't know so much about him... his name, anything. But she couldn't deny the emotions running through her. "Yes..." she murmured, her voice barely audible, her lips hardly moving. Leaning up, her lips touched his carefully, and her fingers slipped beneath his mask slightly, feeling his face.

Erik whimpered softly, pulling her close as she kissed him. He pulled away quickly, very nervous with everyone's eyes on him, and drew his sword, cutting the rope which would open the trapdoor. Once they had landed in the cellar, Erik drew away from Christine with wide eyes. "What...?"  
**  
**Christine stepped back slowly, looking into Erik's eyes and biting her lip. Without his voice and hands touching her, she had to ask herself the same question. What had she been thinking? Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked at him shyly, not able to deny that thinking about his lips on hers had been amazing. Stepping a bit closer, she put her hands on his shoulders and stood on her toes, pressing her lips to his again and trembling.  
**  
**Erik pulled her close, kissing her back shyly. He was no longer nervous with everyone's eyes on him, and ran a gentle hand through Christine's hair and down her back. "Christine..." he breathed, pulling away and looking at her with awe.  
**  
**Looking up at Erik with eyes glazed with passion, she rested her cheek on his chest. "You.." her voice was too thick and soft to be heard. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "You have helped me... for so long, since I was so young..." she murmured, closing her eyes. "And you've never asked for anything in return but my honest devotion to music." Trembling, she drew back to look into his eyes, then shyly dropped her gaze. "And when you finally ask something from me..." shaking her head, she let her arms slip around his thin waist and pushed her face into his chest again. "I understand now." she whispered.

Erik pulled away from her, stiffening. "You understand now..." he repeated coldly, abruptly pulling her down the hallway. "You say you understand, Christine, but are you prepared to make a choice?"  
**  
**Wrenching he hand out of Erik's grasp, she stomped her foot. "You treat me like a child." she said, looking at him with anger in her eyes. "What choice is there for me to make? I told you I understand my mistake now. What more do you want?"  
****

Erik rounded on her, glowering. "I treat you like a child, my dear, because you act like one!" he hissed, taking a step closer to her. "You have passed the point of no return, Christine. Past the point of merely...apologizing," he sneered. "You must choose. Make a clear and legal choice. Me....or your Vicomte," he spat the last word, and continued to pull her to his house.  
**  
**Clawing at his hand, Christine burst into tears, trying to pull out of his grasp. "And how do you want me to choose you!? As a bribe to save my life, or as a woman coming to you in love?!" she stopped walking, forcing him to drag her as she kept scratching at his hand and arm. "Behave like a man and let me choose you as one!"

Erik hissed out a deep breath, glaring at her. "Behave like a _man_, Christine?!" he growled, tightening his grip on her arm. "How do you expect me to behave like a man when I have been treated like an animal all my life? If there is ANYTHING I would behave like, I would hate for it to be a blasted, cruel, idiotic, _MAN_!"

Christine glared up at him for a moment, before falling to her knees, unwilling to move another inch. Her body heaved with the force of her sobs, and she tugged harder, trying to free her arm. "How can you ask me... how can you want me to love you... I won't love an animal..." she felt faint from the force of her sobs, and she pulled and scratched weakly, whimpering. "If you behave as an animal now because you were treated as one before, you've let all those who hurt you win." she whispered, silently crying now. "You've lost, then. And you won't win me, either."

Erik let go of her arm, turning his back on her. "No," he replied quietly. "No, Christine, I lost you that night on the rooftop." He shuddered, his shoulders shaking. "I was there. I saw you with him, Christine. You love him. Why do you lie to me?"  
**  
**Giving a cry of relief, she brought her released arm to her chest, rubbing her bruised flesh and trembling. Swallowing hard, she looked up at him as tears fell down her cheeks. "How can I know what I feel for you?! You were my angel, and then a man... and a murderer! I don't even know your name.." she whispered, looking down at the cold stone floor. "I don't know what I feel now, but I do know you would have so much more of a chance at winning my love if you.." she sighed. "If you would... if I knew _anything_ about you!"  
**  
**"My name is Erik," he replied softly, looking at the floor. "I lived in Persia and Italy for a time, and with the gypsies. The first thing my mother gave me was a mask. What else is there to know?"  
**  
**Giving a soft, shuddering sob Christine lowered her head further. "Why do you love me..?" she gasped out, unable to stop her tears. "Why me?"  
**  
**"Because you are an Angel sent down from heaven," Erik replied, smiling shyly at her. "When I first heard you sing, Christine, I fell in love with you."

**  
**Shaking her head wildly, she wrapped her arms around herself. "No, not me... there are so many other girls... " she whimpered, looking up at him. The adoring look in his eyes broke her heart, and she fell forward, sobbing uncontrollably. "How can you do this? Change from such rage to such love so quickly?! I don't know how to think, how to feel when I'm around you." she cried, letting her cheek rest on the cold stone.

"Hush, child," Erik murmured, shyly moving closer to her. "You need to rest. Come with me," he offered a hand, looking back at her warily. "I will do nothing to you."  
**  
**Looking up at him, Christine swallowed hard and looked at his hand. Slowly she lifted her hand, putting it in his and examining the ring of dark bruises from his grasp. Slowly standing, she swayed slightly, and took a step forward, then let herself sink against him, needing the comfort of his arms holding her. Trembling, she closed her eyes. "Why does this feel so..different..? When Raoul...and then you.." she didn't understand, and she pushed a bit closer with a soft sigh.  
**  
**Erik gently placed his arms around her, picking her up easily. "You need to rest," he repeated firmly, carrying her back to his house. He gritted his teeth, admonishing himself mentally. _Look what you've done to her already!_ He glanced at her wrist and sighed. _I will do nothing._ he thought, trembling. **_Nothing._**  
**  
**Curling in his arms, she let her head rest against his shoulder and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Her breathing evened out and she sighed softly, pushing closer and nuzzling her face into his neck. "Erik.." she murmured, as if trying out his name on her lips. "Erik... it suits you." she murmured, half delirious.  
**  
**Erik carried her to the gondola, placing her in it gently, as if she were a china doll. He smiled shakily at her, then turned and began to pole the boat across the lake with swift, sure strokes.  
**  
**Christine watched him blankly, as if she were outside herself. _Why am I so calm..? He's stolen me away again... I may never see Raoul..._ She couldn't bring herself to be truly grieved by any of this, and she absently rubbed her wrist as she looked up at Erik.  
**  
**Erik looked back at her for a moment, shuddering as he noticed her rubbing her wrist. He sighed to himself, tying the boat up at the dock, and offered her a hand out, beckoning with black-gloved fingers.

Christine took his hand without faltering, and stood, then pushed herself against him again. She shuddered as she lifted her head, and pushed her lips to his. "Erik..." she whispered, then kissed him once more.

Erik stared at her, pulling away abruptly as he felt his facade starting to crack. "Come, Christine," he murmured, his cloak swirling as he turned to open the portcullis.  
**  
**Christine followed after him, trembling and swaying faintly. Reaching his side, she found his hand and with a quick movement, had them both into a very familiar pose, the one of Don Juan and Aminta during the passionate song they had just sung together. Her back to Erik's front, she pulled his arms around her. But this was different. Her hands rested over his, pulling his fingers over her stomach and chest, down her legs, then up to her neck as she panted and leaned heavily against him. "Yes..." she whispered, tilting her head and looking up at him. "Yes, Erik." She hoped he would understand what she was trying to say.  
**  
**Erik continued to stare at her, rather at a loss for words. _Does the child know what she's doing? _he thought, very confused. He pulled away from her, sighing, and moved to sit at his organ, bringing his elbows down on the keys with a series of discordant notes. "Please, Christine, just go to your room."  
**  
**Shaking her head, she moved to him again and wrapped her arms around him from behind, grabbing his hands and making them slide over his chest and down his body. "Erik.." she loved saying his name. "Please, I..." she trembled. "I've made my choice." she murmured, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Would you like to know what I've decided?"  
**  
**Erik sighed again, moaning softly as she took his hands. He would give anything to take her right there....he turned to look at her, his eyes smoldering. "Please, tell me, Christine."  
**  
**Pushing her lips to his, she released his hands and moved her own over him, sliding them down his thighs and squeezing gently. "Take me." she whispered, before kissing him again. "Now. Please, Erik.."

"Ohhh...Christine..." he hissed out, shuddering, and turned around to look at her, his eyes trailing down her chest and her pale white skin. He swallowed hard, whimpering softly. "You....you know what you're saying?"

Christine nodded slowly, her eyes wide as she brought her hands over the front of his trousers for a moment. "Oh... yes, I know _exactly _ what I'm saying. Please.."  
**  
**Erik shuddered again, abruptly pulling her close and trailing kisses down her neck. "You...will be mine?" he growled out, pulling away to look at her with fiery eyes.  
**  
**She nodded again, trembling. "Yes... I..." falling against him, she pushed her lips against his and kissed him eagerly. "I'm yours." she breathed, grasping his hands and guiding them to her hips. "Please.."  
**  
**"Mine..." he repeated, eyes still smoldering, and kissed her back roughly. "You are mine. No one else's. Certainly not that bloody Vicomte's..." He started, pulling away from her. "The Vicomte!" He stared up at Christine worriedly. "He will come after you. The stagehands...and others will not be happy about..." he paused. "About the death of Piangi," he finished softly. "I am a monster.'  
**  
**Christine looked up at him with wide eyes. "We must hide." she insisted, looking around helplessly. "Where can we go?" trembling, she pushed her body to his, reeling from the sensations flooding through her.  
**  
**"You shouldn't go with me!" he insisted, pulling the covers off of the mirrors. "I am a monster, Christine." He picked up a candelabra, moving to the mirrors again. "Stand back," he added sharply, raising the candelabra and shattering the mirror with it.  
**  
**Christine shook her head, standing back and watching him. "What on Earth are you doing?" she asked once the painful sounds of glass breaking died and it was once again silent.

Erik turned, smirking at her. "You will find, my dear, that a spider..." he paused, flexing his fingers for a moment. "A spider has many ways leading out of its' lair. Stay where you are." He pulled the covering off of another mirror, and began to break it. The glass fell away to reveal a passageway, which he pulled Christine into, then pulled the cloth back over the mirror.  
**  
**It was pitch black in the passage and Christine grabbed Erik's arm tightly, her breathing coming in deep shaking gasps. "Erik.." She pressed her body to his and moaned very softly, feeling a rush of desire pulse through her body.

"Not here..." Erik replied hoarsely, kissing her passionately, and ran a hand through her hair. "Later, I swear it. Now come, we haven't much time." He lead her through the labyrinth, pausing to open a small trapdoor at the very end of it, where he pulled out a small, heavy bag, which he stuffed in his pocket. He gazed at Christine for a moment, then cursed. "Damn! We're still in costume..."

Christine looked up at him fearfully, then down at herself. "What will we do?" she asked, biting her lip. "We can't go back.."  
**  
**"Damn, damn, damn," Erik muttered, running a hand through his hair distractedly. "The police are here, they will be looking for me. And I, suffice to say, am not that inconspicuous." He furrowed his brow in thought, then grinned faintly. "Estelle..." Suddenly, he pulled Christine down a different passageway, kissing her hand briefly. "We're going to Mme. Giry's apartments," he explained quickly. "I need you to ask her to get me a spare suit and mask, you can get a dress. I dare not show my face above ground. And I know she still trusts you..." he sighed, blinking back tears. "She brought me here, many years ago."  
**  
**Christine nodded, not asking any further questions. Instead she clung tightly to Erik's hand, following him blindly and nearly running to keep up with his long strides.  
**  
**Erik suddenly stopped, pushing a trapdoor open silently. He beckoned to Christine, hoisting her so she could get into the room. "Hurry," he murmured, grinning up at her.

Christine looked down at Erik, and arched an eyebrow. "Don't look up my skirts." she teased, nervous as she pushed herself out of the trap door and looked around quickly, chewing on her lower lip.  
**  
**Estelle sat at her desk, her head in her hands. _Why, Erik? _ She sighed, blinking back tears. _You have endangered yourself and Christine. Why did you do that? _She looked up as she heard a faint noise. "Christine!"  
**  
**Standing quickly, Christine rushed to Madame Giry and fell to her knees before her, pushing her face into her lap and sobbing softly. "You have to help us... we... he wants you to get us clothing, and a new mask for him... I don't know where we're going, but please.."  
**  
**"Hush, child," she murmured, absently stroking Christine's hair. "Calm yourself, everything will be all right." She straightened as Christine's words sunk in. "A mask...." she repeated slowly. "You have made your choice, then?"  
**  
**Nodding quickly, Christine grasped Madame Giry's hands. "Please, we can't go back.." she whispered, trembling. "Tell Raoul..." she lowered her gaze. "Tell him that I'm sorry."

Estelle nodded, squeezing Christine's hands in reassurance. "Come, then, you may have one of Meg's spare dresses." She swallowed hard. "The mob....they went through your dressing room, I dare not take you there." She moved to a small closet, handing a dress to Christine and opening a drawer, where a spare suit was waiting for Erik, along with a mask. She set them on her desk. "Go change, quickly now."

Christine nodded and rushed into another room with the dress, carefully slipping out of her costume, then pulling the fresh gown on. It was a little short on her, but it served just fine for now. Reverently she folded her costume and brought it to Madame Giry.

Estelle took the costume from Christine, then handed her Erik's suit and mask. "Where is he?" she inquired softly. "I'd like to talk to him. Apologize."  
**  
**Christine moved to the trap door. "Down there." she murmured, before dropping to her knees and peeking over the edge. It was solid darkness beneath, and she trembled. "E-Erik..?" she called, fearful to drop down.  
**  
**"I am here, child," he replied quietly, stepping into the light. "What is it?"  
**  
**Christine frowned, looking down at him. "I'm not a child." she stated, hurt. "I have your things, and Madame Giry wishes to talk to you." she said simply, before pushing down the trap door without warning, refusing to ask for his help. Landing hard on the stone below, she grunted, but made no other sound as she picked herself up and straightened her skirts and bodice.

"Are you all right?" he inquired, moving to her worriedly. He sighed, moving to the trapdoor. "I suppose I should speak to her," he replied.

Christine nodded simply, shaking her hands a bit. "I'm fine." she said, pouting slightly. "Yes, she seemed quite anxious to speak with you..." she murmured, leaning against a wall and closing her eyes.  
**  
**"Don't go anywhere," he warned, a smirk quirking his lips. "I will find you, my dear." And with that, he pushed himself out of the trapdoor, emerging in the Girys' apartment. "Yes, Estelle?" he remarked coolly.  
**  
**Estelle looked at Erik with wavering eyes, before taking a few steps toward him. "Erik." she said softly in greeting. Handing him the suit and mask that Christine had left on the floor next to the trap door, she looked into his eyes. "I wanted to apologize."

Estelle looked at Erik with wavering eyes, before taking a few steps toward him. "Erik." she said softly in greeting. Handing him the suit and mask that Christine had left on the floor next to the trap door, she looked into his eyes. "I wanted to apologize."  
**  
**Erik's eyes narrowed. "Well then, apologize away," he replied coldly. He turned away from her and pulled his mask from Don Juan off, replacing it with his usual white half-mask.  
**  
**Estelle moved toward him, touching his arm lightly. "Erik, I didn't know what to do." she said softly, looking up at him with wide eyes. "You'd taken her away, I cared only for Christine's safety." she insisted. "I didn't know that there was anything between the two of you."  
**  
**"You didn't know?!" he growled, turning to face her. "How in Hell could you not know, Estelle?!

"You didn't know?!" he growled, turning to face her. "How in Hell could you _not_ know, Estelle?!" He took a deep breath, trying to control himself. "Did you never wonder what Don Juan Triumphant was about? La Carlotta's..." he smirked. "...unfortunate accident?"  
**  
**Madame Giry glared up at him. "I'm no fool, Erik. I knew about your infatuation with her from the start, what I did _not_ know of was her returned feelings." she stated. "Or maybe they aren't returned at all..? Erik, you aren't forcing her into this, are you?" she demanded, eyes growing hard. "I swore to protect her when she came here, and by God I won't have you hurting her."

Erik stared back at Estelle. "Do you really think that badly of me, Estelle?" he inquired softly. "I am not that much of a monster, even if I look like one. I would never force Christine into anything. She made her own choice."

Estelle nodded. "I'm sorry, you're right." she sighed softly. "Where will you take her?"  
**  
**"I'm not sure," he replied, moving back to the trapdoor. "Wherever she wants to go. Maybe Italy..or the countryside." He grinned, his eyes far away, and then bowed to Estelle. Straightening, he gazed at her for a moment and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Estelle."  
**  
**She faltered for a moment, before returning the embrace. "Keep in touch... I'd like to check on my 'daughter' now and then... and my friend, as well." she murmured, tears in her eyes.  
**  
**Erik grinned and kissed her hand, his eyes shining. "I will keep in touch, as often as possible, my friend. Thank you, again. For everything."  
**  
**Estelle squeezed his fingers gently, smiling. "Be safe."  
**  
**"I will," he promised, drawing his cape around him and moving to the trapdoor. "Goodbye, Estelle," he murmured, jumping easily through it and landing lightly on his feet.

Madame Giry shut the trap door and covered it with a rug, then went back to her desk and sat down with a smile on her face.  
**  
**Christine looked at Erik, then gasped as they were once again bathed in darkness. Crying out, she lunged forward, trying to find him, and succeeded only in tripping and hitting the ground yet again. Refusing to move, she trembled and squeaked out Erik's name.

Madame Giry shut the trap door and covered it with a rug, then went back to her desk and sat down with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

--------

Christine looked at Erik, then gasped as they were once again bathed in darkness. Crying out, she lunged forward, trying to find him, and succeeded only in tripping and hitting the ground yet again. Refusing to move, she trembled and squeaked out Erik's name.

Erik placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here, Christine," he murmured, then decided to take advantage of the darkness. "Can you see anything?"

Shaking her head, she swallowed hard. "No, nothing..." she said softly, rolling off of her stomach and moving to stand. Swaying slightly, she cried out and reached for Erik blindly.

Stay there, then.." he replied, moving back from her. "I'm going to change." He did so, folding up his costume and bundling it under his cloak, very glad it was dark. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come, I'm ready to go."

Christine whimpered and clutched at his arm. "I..." sighing softly, she nodded and took his hand tightly in her own. "Okay, lead on." she whispered biting hard at her lip.

Christine whimpered and clutched at his arm. "I..." sighing softly, she nodded and took his hand tightly in her own. "Okay, lead on." she whispered biting hard at her lip.  
**  
**Erik nodded, pulling her close and covering them both with his cloak. "Where do you want to go?" he murmured, kissing her neck softly. "I will go anywhere with you, Christine."  
**  
**Christine shrugged, leaning against him. "Wherever you like." she murmured, closing her eyes against a wave of dizziness. _Tell him! _ "Erik..." she began, trembling. "I... looking up at him with tears in her eyes, she whimpered. "I lied to you."  
**  
**Erik drew away from her abruptly, glowering down at her. "You WHAT!?" he hissed, eyes flashing.  
**  
**Blinking, she quickly reached out to grasp his arm. " Oh NO! Nothing like that!" she insisted, almost laughing at the confusion. "I didn't mean-- it's nothing important." She sighed heavily, feeling horrible now that she'd upset him. "It's nothing, honestly. Forget I said a thing." Leaning up, she kissed his unmasked cheek sweetly.  
**  
**"Tell me, Christine," he insisted, brushing a finger over her cheek. He paused suddenly, remembering something, and pulled a small object out of his pocket, keeping it clenched in his hand. "Please?"  
**  
**"When I jumped.." she faltered and looked down, although it made no difference, she couldn't see a thing. "My leg.. I... it just hurts a little, is all." she said, shrugging. "It's nothing."

Erik nodded, opening his hand. "I'll see to it once we get into the light," he murmured, kissing her cheek, and pulled away. "There is something I've been wanting to ask you."  
**  
**Christine looked up at him with wide eyes. "Yes?"

Erik smiled shakily at her, dropping to one knee suddenly. He gazed up at her, and started to sing quietly, so only she could hear. "Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime...." He slid the ring on her finger, looking down at his feet. "Christine, will you marry me?"  
**  
**Christine dropped to the ground and lunged against Erik, pushing her face into her chest. "Yes!" she cried, clinging tightly to Erik and snuggling close. "Oh Erik... yes!"  
**  
**Erik grinned down at her, kissing her forehead sweetly. "I realize this is not the appropriate place for a proposal, but..." He pulled her face up to kiss her again, more passionately this time. "Come, let's get out of here."  
**  
**Christine trembled and nodded, moving to her feet and gritting her teeth. Refusing to let on how badly she was hurting, she took Erik's hand in her own. "Well have to go somewhere for the night..." she murmured, looking to where she figured he was. "But where?"  
**  
**Erik shrugged. "We could rent a room in a hotel, I suppose," he replied, kissing her cheek. "It would be too much of a risk to go back to your flat."  
**  
**She nodded and leaned against him. "That sounds good." she murmured, clinging to his arm. "Shall we?"  
**  
**"We shall," he answered, leading her to a gate behind the opera house. He looked around for a moment, then kissed her cheek again. "I'm sorry," he murmured, moving to the stables and harnessing the black horse to a carriage, then smirked wryly. "One last mark of esteem from the Opera Ghost."  
**  
**Christine smiled broadly, moving to the carriage. Now bathed in the street lamps, she forced herself not to limp as much as possible, not wanting Erik to have to worry for her when she knew she'd be fine soon. Climbing into the carriage, she sat down with a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

Erik watched her carefully, nodding to himself. He clucked to the horse and drove off to a nice hotel, pulling the horse up to the stables behind it. He got out and offered Christine a hand, passing her some of the gold from the bag he had taken earlier. "I think it would be easier if you got our room. Don't use your name, though. Use mine. Erik Destler."  
**  
**Christine nodded, kissing his cheek, then hopping down and making her way inside. Reaching the counter, she looked at the man behind it, who was reading a paper. He looked up and smiled. "Can I help you, Mademoiselle?" he asked, and Christine nodded. "Yes, I need a room, just for the night." she said, and he nodded. "Name?" She bit her lip. "Destler." writing it down, he nodded, then handed her a key. "Do you need help carrying anything in, mademoiselle?" Christine shook her head, then rushed outside and waved to Erik from the doorway.  
**  
**Erik nodded, moving out of the shadows, and came up to take her arm. He shot a glance at the man at the desk, then turned and made his way up the stairs.  
**  
**Christine moved at his side, and smiled at the fellow behind the desk, who suddenly stood and rushed after her. "Mademoiselle! Wait, you look so very familiar he murmured, and Christine's eyes went wide. "Ah yes, I saw you sing at the Opera Populaire! I'd know you anywhere!" Christine shook her head wildly. "No, you must have me mistaken, monsieur!" she insisted, grasping Erik's arm tightly.  
**  
**Erik raised an eyebrow, keeping the masked part of his face heavily cloaked. "You are mistaken, monsieur," he repeated, his voice soft and enticing. "My wife and I have recently arrived here from out of town. We have never been to the Opera Populaire. Tell me, what is playing there right now?"  
**  
**The man shrugged, convinced by Erik's voice. "I'm not too sure, some new Opera I suppose. My wife went tonight to see it, so I'm sure I'll hear all about it. In fact, she should have been home an hour ago.." he frowned, then smiled to them. "Well, have a good night!"

"Thank you, monsieur," Erik replied faintly, pulling Christine up the stairs to their room and unlocking the door hurriedly. "Oh, God...." he shuddered, slumping down on the bed. "Christine...the chandelier..."  
**  
**Christine quickly locked the door and moved to his side. "Oh, Erik.." she breathed, sitting next to him and putting a hand to his arm. "Do you feel remorse for it now?" she asked softly, looking into his eyes.  
**  
**Erik gazed back at her, his eyes bright. "Christine...I..." He pulled her close, shaking. "I was not myself...." He trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can hear them....I can still hear them screaming."  
**  
**Christine held him tightly against her chest, rubbing his back and resting her cheek on top of his head. "Oh Erik... I forgive you... and I'm sure God does too, I'm sure He understands that you weren't yourself." she breathed, rubbing his back. "I don't know what to say.." she breathed, kissing his forehead. "But the man who did that is dead now, right? All that is left is my angel?"  
**  
**Erik nodded, still shaking. "God will not forgive me, Christine..." he replied softly. "God hates me. I am His mistake." He sighed bitterly, holding her tightly. "Perhaps it's just as well. I am a murderer, a beast."

Shaking her head, she drew back and cupped his face, feeling his mask against her hand. "No, Erik. He does not hate you... he could not. You have such a capacity for love... He does not abandon those who let love into their heart!" she insisted, leaning forward and kissing him sweetly as she stroked his hair.  
**  
**"He has.." he replied stubbornly. "If He does not hate me, then why has my life been as it has? Tell me that, Christine. Why was I chained up and beaten as a child, put on display? Is that your God showing His love?!"  
**  
**Tearing away from him, Christine crossed her arms over her chest. "But at least you're alive. Perhaps that's all he could do for you then. Maybe now he can give you more!" She stood, turning to look at him icily. "Maybe he sent me to you to make your life better, maybe that's why my father died!" Tears filled her eyes, and she turned from him. "But maybe you don't think I'm an improvement." she murmured sadly, walking toward the window. "All I know is that God has done something beautiful for me. He sent my Angel of music. What's so say he didn't send you an angel too?" She looked at him for a moment sadly, before looking out the window again.

Erik sighed, remaining on the bed for a moment. "You are an improvement," he replied softly. "And I will not deny that God sent you to me. You are my angel, you always have been." He moved to her side, looking down at the streets of Paris. "But I cannot believe in Him just yet."  
**  
**Christine nodded, lowering her gaze and sighing. "I l love you, Erik." she breathed, keeping her eyes on her hands.

Erik gazed at her, trembling, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Oh, Christine, I love you too," he purred, running a strong hand through her hair.  
**  
**Christine leaned gently against Erik, resting her head against his chest for a moment, then drawing back and walking to the bed. Sitting on the edge, she glanced at Erik, then subtly shifted her skirts, bringing them up a bit and looking at her right let. Her eyes went wide and she quickly pushed her skirts back down, then stood and forced herself to walk normally into the bathroom. "I... I'll be right out." she insisted, stepping in and closing the door tightly behind herself. Quickly she pulled off her dress and chemise, standing in just her corset as she examined her swollen knee and ankle. Her skin was already a dark purple, and the two joints were at least twice their normal size. Biting her lip, Christine found a towel and soaked it in cold water, then sat down on the floor and wrapped the towel around her leg, holding it tight and crying out in pain.  
**  
**Erik jumped, hearing Christine cry out, and ran to the bathroom, fearing that somehow, Raoul had found them. "Christine?! Christine, are you all right?"  
**  
**Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. "I'm fine." she called weakly, trembling and trying not to cry.  
**  
**"May I come in?" he persisted, still worried. "Please, what's wrong?"  
**  
**Christine looked down at herself with a worried expression. She was nearly _naked_ and now her _fiancee_ wanted to come into the room with her. she knew that this was highly inappropriate, but she also knew that Erik would be able to help her... right now she didn't think she'd ever be able to stand again. "Yes, come in." she called, keeping her eyes shut and swallowing thickly.  
**  
**Erik opened the door shyly, blinking at the sight that met his eyes. He swallowed hard, but grit his teeth and walked in. "Is it your ankle?" he inquired, fighting to keep his eyes on her face.  
**  
**Christine opened her eyes and nodded, lifting the towel and sighing. "And my knee." she murmured, reaching for his hand and pulling him to the floor. Immediately she laid down, putting her head in his lap and closing her eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "It hurts so badly.."

Erik held her close, kissing her forehead sweetly. "I...would you like me to get something? I could have the innkeeper make a poultice."  
**  
**Christine sniffled and squeezed Erik tightly. "Don't leave me." she whispered, pushing her face into his stomach. "Just hold me, please?"

Raoul sighed softly as he helped an older woman into his carriage. She was far from the woman he had been hoping to help step into the fancy horse cart, but they'd been completely unable to find Christine at all, or even the masked fiend who'd taken her. Finally, Raoul had been sent home, and a woman standing outside of the Opera House had called to him when he left, begging him to help her get home. Her arm had been poorly bandaged, and Raoul figured that she'd been in the part of the audience that had been hit by the chandelier. Agreeing, he asked where she lived, once having the directions, he told his driver. Now he was climbing into the seat next to her, and they were off. About ten minutes passed in silence, before they reached her home, a cozy inn just on the edge of the city. Helping her out, he then helped her to the door.

Walking inside with her, the man behind the counter jumped up. "Lily!" he cried, running toward her and pulling her into his arms. "What's happened to you?" 

She rested her good hand against his chest and smiled up at him reassuringly. "Oh, there was a little accident at the Opera House... seems the chandelier fell down. Oh , don't look at me like that, it didn't hit me, I was just knocked down by the people all trying to leave, and I got stepped on. It's nothing too serious." 

The man looked to Raoul then, and smiled. "Thank you, monsieur, for helping my wife home."  
Raoul smiled kindly. "It was nothing, honestly." 

The man turned to his wife then and touched her cheek. "Was the opera good, at least?"

She smiled. "It was quite.. odd, but I must say I was enjoying it immensely, until the soprano and tenor disappeared! That was when the chandelier fell, and everyone left... so I don't even know how it ends! That girl, the new soprano that you liked so much when we went to see Hannibal, she was there, as the lead again. Pity the show didn't get to be finished. And I heard a bunch of people shouting about trying to find her... I wonder what on Earth happened...

The man's eyes brightened. Why, not even an hour ago a young woman came in here with a strange man, she looked just like that soprano! But when I asked her, her husband said that they'd just come from out of town... he shrugged. Strange things have been happening today!

Raoul's eyes went wide. You say she looked just like Christine Daae? he asked, and the man grinned.

That's her name! I couldn't for the life of me remember it! Yes, she does, but she came in here under a different name. Destler, I think... he said, frowning.

Raoul forced himself to think quickly, and grinned at the man. Aha! It is here, I know a young woman who looks just like Christine Daae, and she was recently married to a man by the name of Destler. I've been searching for her! Could you give me her room number? 

The man smiled, looking over his papers. Well, you helped my wife, so feel that I owe you, e even though I'm not supposed to do this... he smiled. But you're a good man. She's in room 19, monsieur.


	3. Chapter Three

Raoul gave the fellow a grateful nod, then moved quickly down the hall and up a flight of stairs, then found the correct room and knocked on the door sharply. Christine looked up, and touched Erik's arm. It could be the Innkeeper, you should go to the door. she murmured, squeezing his hand.

Erik stared at Christine. "I didn't call the innkeeper yet, my dear," he replied softly. "But I should get it, nonetheless. Don't move." He kissed her on the forehead and walked to the door. "Yes?" he called, guardedly.  
**  
**Clearing his throat, Raoul lowered his voice as best he could. "Emergency, monsieur, there may be a gas leak." he said quickly. "Quickly, let me in."  
**  
**Erik stiffened, drawing his cloak over his head again. He opened the door quickly, then moved back to the bathroom without glancing at the man who entered the room. "Do your business, monsieur," he replied coolly, going back into the bathroom.  
**  
**Raoul grinned and walked in, closing the door and locking it again. Looking around, determined that Christine and Erik both must be occupied in the bathroom. Confused, he went toward the bathroom, and sighed in relief when he found that the door was open a crack. Looking in, he gasped when he saw Erik kneel down next to Christine, who was nearly naked, clad only in her corset. Keeping silent, he watched.  
**  
**Christine smiled up at Erik when he came back into the room, and lifted her arms, holding them open. "Who was it?" she asked, eager to be in Erik's arms again.

"Mmm.." Erik pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "Some fellow come to check the gas line," he replied, gazing at her leg. "How does your ankle feel?"  
**  
**"Not nearly as badly as my knee feels." she said softly, curling against his chest and closing her eyes. "Just hold me, please?"  
**  
**"As you wish, my angel," Erik replied, running a hand through her hair and down her cheek. "I love you."  
**  
**"Oh Erik, I love you too.." she breathed, leaning up and kissing his unmasked cheek. "How long will the man be up here?" she flushed. "I'm a bit tired... I'd like to lay down." biting her lip, she looked up at him. "There's only one bed... are we going to share it?" she giggled and cuddled against him.  
**  
**Raoul's blood was boiling by now. Christine, sleep in the same bed as that monster?! He forced himself to keep silent, though, and continued to watch.

Erik grinned back at her. "If you wish, Christine," he murmured, kissing her again. "Here, I'll go check." He got up and moved to the door, opening it, and stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Raoul. "_You_..." he choked out, and looked back at Christine, eyes wide.  
**  
**Raoul stumbled back and gaped, completely not expecting to be discovered so quickly. "Oh! Release Christine!"  
**  
**Christine jumped up and staggered to the door, grabbing Erik's arm and feeling tears of pain fill her eyes. "Raoul!"

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Erik replied coldly, glowering at Raoul. He pulled Christine close and kissed her cheek, raising his visible eyebrow. "I don't think I will, m'sieur. You see, she is happy here. She chose me over you, and I'm inclined to trust her decision."

Raoul sputtered, looking at Christine brokenly. "Little.. Lotte..?"  
**  
**Hiding her face in Erik's chest, she sighed softly. "Please, Raoul... just go .."

"Go," Erik repeated, staring coolly at Raoul. "Go, before I feel the need to make you go." He stroked Christine's hair with a shaking hand, and continued to stare at Raoul.  
**  
**Raoul reached out, wanting so badly to hold Christine in his arms. The glare that Erik was giving him was enough to make him rethink this action, and instead he turned to leave, his head lowered. He reached the door and was about to step out, when Christine pulled from Erik's arms, turning to Raoul with a cry. "Raoul!"

Raoul turned with hope in his eyes, and looked at Christine as she rushed toward him, flying into his arms and holding him close. Drawing back then, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Raoul." she whispered, touching his cheek. "If things had been different..."   
**  
**Raoul sighed, shaking his head. "But they aren't." he said, touching her cheek. "I'll be here... if things should change, Christine... I'll always love you.."  
**  
**She smiled sadly. "They won't change, Raoul." she said softly, leaning up and placing a chaste kiss to his cheek.  
**  
**Erik whimpered softly as Christine moved away from him, lowering his head as Christine hugged him. _She's going to leave...she's going to go back to her Vicomte..._ He sighed to himself and leaned against the doorway, pulling up the hood of his cloak to hide his tears.

Raoul stroked her cheek one last time, then opened the door. "Goodbye, Little Lotte." She couldn't bring herself to speak, and instead she lifted her fingers to her lips. He smiled, and then he was gone.  
**  
**Giving a soft sob, she closed the door, then rushed back to Erik, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You still love him," Erik said softly, tears running down his cheeks. "Christine...." He turned away from her, stalking into the bedroom and stared at the fire. _Of course she loves him! He's young, rich, and handsome. It doesn't matter than he's an idiot who doesn't know how to string two coherent thoughts together, no....she loves him!_ He clenched a fist, feeling a familiar rage boil up in him.  
**  
**Shaking her head, Christiner rushed after Erik, grabbing his arm. "If I love him, Erik, then why am I here?" she reasoned, moving to stand in front of him and grasping the lapels of his suit jacket. "I love you, I... I could never love another this way."

"You kissed him," he replied stubbornly, not looking at her face. "I may old, Christine, I may even be insane, but I'm not blind!" He turned away from her, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.  
**  
**Christine rushed to teh bathroom then, pulling the door open and standing in the doorway. "You're so innocent.." she breathed, moving closer to him. "You know so little of love that you don't know the difference between kisses." Slowly she moved to him, grabbing his face in her hands and pulling it inches from her own. "The kiss I gave Raoul was on his cheek, Erik... it was the kind of kiss a girl may give her brother. If I loved him, this is how I would have kissed him." she said softly, before pressing her lips to his passionately, winding her arms around his neck and letting her lips open, her tongue touching against his lips teasingly. Thrusting her chest to his, she whimpered softly, wanting nothing more than to deepen the kiss fully.

Erik moaned against her lips, pulling her closer. "Oh, Christine..." he purred softly, kissing her back hungrily. "My Christine..." he growled, suddenly becoming possessive, and pulled away, panting, only to kiss her again, quite forcefully. "Mine."  
**  
**Christine kissed him back with equal force, tilting her head and pressing her tongue against his. "Erik.." she begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Erik... I... I need you.." she flushed, stroking his mask. "Take me, please..."  
**  
**"You're hurt," he replied, drawing away from her. "Look at your knee, at your ankle.." He kissed her sweetly on the forehead, leading her over to the bed. "Speaking of that, I should look at it," he murmured, smiling shakily at her.  
**  
**Whimpering, she took his hands in her own. " I'll be fine." she whispered, bringing his hands to her chest and pressing his palms into her breasts. "Erik..." she moaned, her head falling back.  
**  
**"No, Christine," he replied softly. "We are not yet wed. I do not want to hurt you even more." Shyly, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her knee, then to her ankle. "Wait here, I will get something for you from the innkeeper."  
**  
**Grabbing his arm, she clung to him and pulled him back. "Erik..!" She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I do _not_ want to wait. I can't. I need you right now, or I'll die!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. "Please, please Erik!"  
**  
**Erik smirked curiously at her, pulling her close with a soft moan. He kissed her on the nose, then pulled away. "At least let me go downstairs and get you something, Christine," he pleaded, kissing her cheek, then shuddered. "I swear it, once I come back...." He looked down at himself and blushed, sincerely glad he was still wearing the cloak.  
**  
**She sighed softly, holding him close for a moment, then letting him go. "Hurry.." she breathed, her entire body aching for him.   
**  
**"I will travel with the speed of Apollo," he promised, pressing a kiss to her lips, then moved for the door, pulling his cloak around him self-consciously. He kept the hood pulled up, and walked to the front desk. "Monsieur."  
**  
**The man looked up, smiling. "Ah, hello monsieur. What can I do for you?" he asked, smiling broadly.  
**  
**"My wife has sprained her ankle," Erik replied calmly. "I was wondering if you had any herbs I could to use to help stop the pain?" He paused, grinning to himself for a moment. "And," he added, lowering his voice. "It is our honeymoon, so I would be obliged if...anyone asks for us, tell them we are not expecting visitors."  
**  
**The man nodded and winked. "Of course, monsieur... now, about her ankle... come with me, my wife should have something..." he motioned for Erik to follow him into their rooms, just through the door behind the counter. His wife looked up from where she was sitting with her book. "Who is this?" she asked, and the man smiled. "This is monsieur Destler.. his wife has sprained her ankle, and he needs something for it." The woman smiled. "Oh, let me quickly make her a poultice then." she said kindly, moving into the bathroom and waving him to follow.  
**  
**Erik gazed at the woman, whose arm was in a sling. "If I may ask, madame, how did you injure your arm?" he inquired curiously. "Let me help you."  
**  
**She smiled up at him. "Oh, I think it's quite alright now, my husband called in a doctor earlier and he set it all up." she said kindly as she began to make the poultice. "It's a funny story, actually.. I was at the Opera Populaire earlier this evening seeing their new opera, and the chandelier crashed down! I was sitting too far back to be hit, but I ended up getting knocked down and trampled in the scuffle to get out... everyone panicked." she sighed sadly. "Such a beautiful opera, a pity I didn't get to see the end." she smiled up at him. "Do you like opera, monsieur?"

Erik blinked at her, willing himself not to start shaking. "I....I had heard about that," he replied awkwardly. "Yes, I have a great fondness for opera...for music of all sorts." He looked down at the floor, blushing. "You thought it was beautiful? I had heard bad reports about it."  
**  
**She smiled broadly. "I thought it was.. amazing. Such a change from all the other operas.. it was so passionate." she flushed. "I wish I'd brought my husband, he could have learned a few things, I'm sure." laughing to herself she suddenly sobered. "Monsieur, would you mind drawing back your cloak a bit, I can't quite see your face..." Her eyes were wide with thought.. there was something so very familiar...  
**  
**Erik stiffened, moving back to the door. "I...." he started, dearly wishing he had his fedora. Sighing to himself, he drew the cloak back to show the unmasked half of his face.

She frowned, trying to picture... "Oh! Monsieur, correct me if I'm wrong, but I could swear... you sound just like the man who sang the lead tenor roll just several hours ago!"

Erik's eyes widened, and he began to back out of the room hurriedly. "Please, madame, tell no one...tell no one I was here," he pleaded desperately.  
**  
**She reached out, grasping his arm. "The woman you're here with, it's her! The wonderful soprano my husband and I liked so much!" She smiled broadly at him. "Why would I tell anyone? Monsieur, it's an honor to have you here!"

Erik smiled shakily, but couldn't pass up the chance to brag. "She is wonderful, isn't she...." he grinned shyly. "I was her teacher, Madame...." he trailed off, wondering if he should tell her the rest. "And that opera, 'Don Juan Triumphant'" he savored the words, closing his eyes. "I wrote it."  
**  
**She looked at him with wide eyes, a hand flying to her mouth. "I heard rumors, I visit the Opera often, I heard the ballet dancers talking before curtain call... they said that the new opera, that the Ghost wrote it." She looked at him with wide eyes. "And tonight, they said that the ghost kidnapped the soprano, and that he brought the chandelier down!" She tilted her head, eyes wide and curious. "Are you the ghost?"  
**  
**Erik sighed heavily, drawing his hood the rest of the way off. "The Opera Ghost is dead," he stated softly, turning so the woman could see his face clearly. "I was him, once. But now he is dead."  
**  
**She nodded slowly. "And so are many people." she said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. "But their killer, he's dead?" she smiled shakily. "And the soprano.. is with you under what conditions?"  
**  
**Erik covered his face with his free hand, wiping roughly at his eyes. "He is dead, madame. He died when the chandelier fell, as did many others." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Mam'selle Daae is with me of her own free will. She made her choice."

The woman handed him the poultice and squeezed his hands tightly. "Then you can heal." she murmured. "The two of you can heal together, from each other." she gave his hands a final squeeze, then led him out of the room. "You get that on your fiancee's ankle right away now, monsieur Destler. And be sure to let me know if you need anything else." she insisted, patting his arm. "Don't worry, we'll be sure not to mention you're here."

"Thank you, madame," he replied, bowing and pressing a grateful kiss to her hand. "Thank you so much." He bowed again, grinning shyly at her, rather awed that someone could be so kind to him. Still grinning, he walked up the stairs to their room and opened the door, flopping down on the bed comfortably.  
**  
**Christine eagerly pounced on Erik, kissing him passionately and clutching at his chest. "Finally!"

Erik grinned happily at her, kissing her sweetly. "I'm sorry I took so long," he murmured. "The innkeeper's wife wanted to talk to me." He sighed. "She was hurt by the chandelier."  
**  
**Christine's eyes went wide. "Is she okay? Oh Erik..." she gently cupped his cheek, and kissed his lips. "My Erik..."

Erik nodded. "She's fine, she hurt her arm." He sighed again, pulling Christine close. "She figured out who I was, though...she recognized my voice. I suspect that the Vicomte has called off the police, now, so we should be safe." He kissed her forehead sweetly, grinning down at her. "Where would you like to go, ma chere?"  
**  
**Christine appeared thoughtful for a moment, before rolling on top of Erik and kissing him eagerly. "Right now, I just want you to take me to the stars." she whispered, looking into his eyes deeply. "Please Erik... you promised.."

"Mmm.." Erik closed his eyes, kissing her back sweetly. "My Christine, I love you," he breathed, kissing her again. "I love you so much.." He pressed closer to her, blushing. "I...." he started, then looked out the window. "I have never done this before."  
**  
**Christine pushed harder against him, whimpering. "Neither have I, Erik... we'll learn together... please..."

Erik nodded, turning back to kiss her hungrily. "What raging fire shall flood the soul...." he growled, kissing his way down her neck. "Mine," he purred, slowly moving his hands to the laces of her corset.

Christine moaned softly, tangling her hands in Erik's hair and letting her head fall back. "Oh Erik..." One hand slid down to the waistband of his trousers, before moving up again, and slowly beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Erik whimpered softly, afraid she would reject him because of his many scars. He kissed her again, shuddering as she continued to unbutton his shirt, and continued his self-appointed task of unlacing her corset. "I love you," he murmured, looking up at her adoringly.

Christine smiled sweetly at Erik as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders. "I love you so, Erik.." she murmured, seeing the scars on him. She frowned, and moved her lips over the worst ones, trying to erase his pain. 

Erik smiled shakily at her, running his hands through her hair. He swallowed hard, knowing he had no idea what to do, and looked at her bruised arm, lowering his eyes. "You...must tell me if I hurt you..." he murmured, trembling, and managed a nervous grin. "This, my dear, is one thing I do not know how to do."

Christine giggled, pulling Erik over her and tugging off her corset. Now completely naked before him, she flushed and quickly tried to even the score, moving her hands to unbutton his trousers.

Erik looked at her with wide eyes, then pulled her close and kissed her hungrily, stroking her cheek, "You are so beautiful..." he murmured, shivering as he ran his hands over her body. It was everything he'd imagined it to be, her skin was so soft and smooth. "Oh, my Christine...."  
**  
**Christine trembled at his touch and moaned. "Erik..." she whispered, her voice begging him as she pushed his trousers down and let him kick them off. "Take me, please..!" she begged, reaching down and grasping him in her hand.  
"Oh, God, Christine..." he growled out, pulling her closer. "I love you so much..." he purred, suddenly flipping them over, and kissed her hungrily. "More than you know, my angel."

Christine gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting her hips up at him. "Erik! Erik, I can't wait another moment... please!" she cried out, her head falling back and her chest pressing into his. "Please..." she begged, tears of frustration filling her eyes.  
**  
**Erik growled again, running his hands down her sides and grasping her hips lightly. "Christine..." he murmured, kissing her hungrily, and slowly began to press within her, still kissing her.  
**  
**Christine gasped, her eyes flying wide open. "Oh!" It was so strange... almost painful... and then it hurt so badly! "Erik!" she nearly screamed, clutching at his shoulders and holding back a sob. "It hurts.. it hurts..!" She knew he hadn't even broken through her virginity yet, and with a soft cry of pain she thrust at him suddenly, knowing that he'd stop without claiming her if she didnt' do something. Laying still then, with Erik pushed all the way within her, she breathed heavily and kept her eyes closed.  
**  
**"Oh, God, Christine..." He leaned forward, kissing her in apology. "Christine...I...I'm so sorry," he breathed, but shuddered, loving the feel of her around him.   
**  
**Opening her eyes, she grasped his face in her hands and pulled off his mask, setting it aside and looking at him with loving eyes. "Erik..." she whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips. "I love you.." moving against him a little, she whimpered and clung to him tightly. "Take me.."  
**  
**"I love you too, Christine," he murmured, kissing her back sweetly. With a soft moan, he began to thrust within her, holding her close.

Christine gasped, the pain slowly turning to pleasure as she grasped at Erik's upper back and moved with him. "Ohh... Erik... my Angel.."  
**  
**"My Christine..." he purred, kissing her again, "Oh, Christine..." He continued to thrust with her, starting a slow rhythn.  
**  
**Christine whimpered, tightening her legs around Erik's waist and moving harder with him. "Please... more, Erik... she whispered, looking at him with eyes darkened in passion.

"Mmmm.." he growled out, thrusting harder with her. "Mine," he hissed out, leaning forward and biting roughly at her lips.

Christine cried out, moving hard against him and suddenly rolling them over. Sitting on top of Erik now, she cried out as she moved on him and clutched at his shoulders and chest. "Erik..!! Oh God, so good.." she keened out, her head falling back.

"Oh, God, Christine!" he gasped, thrusting roughly into her, grabbing at her hips. "I love you so much, my angel..." he murmured, archiing his back.  
**  
**Christine was nearly screaming in pleasure by now, and she moved harder on him, scratching at his chest as she felt herself starting to tighten on him. "Erik! Oh... oh.. something is.. happenening..!" she gasped out, looking at Erik with wild eyes and panting.  
**  
**"Christine!" he growled out, continuing to thrust within her as he felt his lower back start to tighten. "My Christine, I love you..."  
**  
**Suddenly Christine gasped and her entire body stiffened. "Erik!!" she cried, as she tightened on him and felt a delicious heat spreading through her body. "Oh..! Oh ERIK!"  
**  
**Erik let out a hoarse cry as he spilled himself within her. "Christine!!" He pulled her close, kissing her passionately. "Oh, I love you, Christine. I love you."  
**  
**Panting, Christine laid on top of Erik and pushed her face into his neck. "I love you.." she whispered into his ear, her breathing labored. "Oh Erik.."  
**  
**Erik ran his hands down her back, slowly pulling himself from her. "My Christine..." He kissed her forehead, panting softly.

Christine rolled over, laying her head on Erik's chest and breathing heavily. "My God... Erik, I love you.."  
**  
**"My Christine..." he murmured, stroking his fingers through her hair, and kissed her sweetly. He sat up, remembering something. "Here, I have the poultice for your ankle, ma chere."  
**  
**Christine nodded and watched Erik, sitting up slowly and sighing. "You're amazing.." she whispered as she watched him.  
**  
**Erik smiled shyly at her, placing the poultice on her ankle with a kiss. "No, my dear, you are amazing," he replied, crawling up the bed to lie next to her. He reached for a pillow, propping her ankle up. "Now don't move."  
**  
**Christine sighed and rested against Erik's chest, smiling up at him. "What am I supposed to do while I lay here not moving?"

"Rest. Relax. Any number of things." he replied playfully, kissing her on the nose. "I already told you what I spoke about with the innkeeper's wife, did I not?"  
**  
**Christine frowned. "Somewhat..." she said, kissing his cheek. "You told me that she discovered who you were... but that was it."

Erik nodded, running an idle hand through her hair. "She did. I lowered my hood, and she recognized...well, she recognized this part of my face," he waved a hand at the unblemished portion of his face, and sighed. "She said she loved Don Juan, and your voice," He began to blush, but continued. "I couldn't help it, I told her I wrote Don Juan. Then she figured out...who..what...I am," he sighed again, his eyes shadowed. "I told her the Opera Ghost was dead." Erik hugged Christine tightly. "I hope I was right," he added, shuddering.  
**  
**Christine held Erik close to her chest, closing her eyes and kissing at his face. "The Opera Ghost is very dead, my darling angel."**  
**  
Erik sighed, burying his face in her shoulder. "I hope so," he murmured again, then looked up at her. He pulled her face close and kissed her softly. "Look at me.." he insisted. "Look in my eyes, tell me who you see."  
**  
**Christine looked deeply into Erik's eyes, silently searching them for several moments. "I see Erik, the man I love and the man who will forever be my angel." she murmured, stroking his face.  
**  
**Erik sighed and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. "I love you, Christine," he breathed, pulling away to gaze at her adoringly. "Would you like anything? Tea? Something to eat?" he inquired anxiously, moving to pull his pants on. "Tell me, I'll get it for you."

Christine shook her head. "I need nothing but for you to hold me." she whispered, pushing her face into his neck. "I love you so.."  
**  
**"As you wish, my angel," he replied softly, grinning at her. "Shall I sing you to sleep?"  
**  
**Grinning, she snuggled closer. "Yes, please.."  
**  
**Erik nodded, searching his mind for a song to sing to her. He grinned, and began to compose a new one on the spot. "My gift is my song....and this one's for you...you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done...I hope you don't mind, hope you don't mind...that I put down in words...how wonderful life is now you're in the world."

Christine smiled at the song, slowly falling asleep. The last words she murmured were "I love you."


End file.
